


An Awkward Encounter

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Conversation Fic, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz meets Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Encounter

“You do know this is pointless, right?”

A beat of silence followed by a slow, somewhat amused, nod.

“Just checking.”

Another beat of silence.

“WHY am I here again?”

“Hunter.”

“Yeah, so? Not like I was hunting you. Not ‘til now anyways.”

“Blood.”

“You’re going to use me as a sacrifice?”

A swift headshake. “My blood.”

“Ooookay…why am I here again? And what’s with the blood fetish; you a vampire?”

“It’s a ritual. I’m a Wolf.”

“Right. Of course. A werewolf. Stupid question. What sort of ritual?”

“Done.”

“Oh goody. Let me guess, sacrifice time?”

“Day.”

“…What?”

“It’s not a sacrifice. The symbol needs a day to set.”

“You’re going to leave me in here for a full day?! Hell no!”

“Bye.”

“No! Wait! Don’t…!”

A door slammed nearby.

“…Leave. Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are far too few crossover fics where these two meet up.


End file.
